


In Sync

by Mad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (just a tiny bit), Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blood, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Missionary Position, Riding, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, THIS FIC ONLY FOCUSES ON ALPHA VIC, just so i don’t mislead anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad/pseuds/Mad
Summary: When Victor and Yuuri misjudge the end of Victor's annual rut, it puts them in an uncomfortable position.





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my third fic. Unbeta'd again because I was too eager to publish it. I LOVE omegaverse as a genre so I wanted to try my hand at it. Technically, Victor and Yuuri are both alphas, but Victor's alpha status is really the only one that matters here. Also, I know that in reality it would be uncomfortable to have anal sex without lube, but... shhh.
> 
> (I'm only a little ashamed that my recent trip to Karatsu inspired me to write sex on a train to Hasetsu.)
> 
> P.S.-- Please wear condoms during real sex! Victor and Yuuri have already gone to the clinic and gotten tested ;)  
> 

Yuuri sighed, leaning back against Victor as the train rumbled beneath them. He found Victor’s hand and clasped it, eyes closing shut. They still had another forty minutes to go on the Chikuhi line before the train would arrive in Hasetsu that evening, and Yuuri fully intended to sleep for the rest of it.

They had been in Hasetsu for vacation when Victor’s rut came upon him suddenly. Yuuri had awoken a week ago with the smell of Victor’s pheromones hovering around him, dizzying in the confined space of their shared bedroom. Victor was irritable and grouchy that morning, chugging water instead of talking during their jog. He was no better in the onsen, possessively gripping Yuuri’s arm and glaring daggers at customers who so much as looked at his fiancé. After Victor growled loudly at an old man for sitting next to Yuuri in the hot tub (promptly sending him scurrying back to the baths), Yuuri concluded that this level of jealousy must be a symptom of pre-rut.

They boarded a train to Fukuoka that evening, where they could stay in a love hotel designed for ruts and heats. Though this was not their first rut together, it was their first without ample time to prepare. Fortunately, the hotel proved very accommodating, offering free room service so they could stay inside, scent blockers to ward off unwanted guests, and a hundred different types of flavored lube for them to choose from. 

With all the necessities provided by the hotel, the week had passed in a blur of want and pleasure, time slipping by so quickly it felt more like hours than days. Victor’s mood had improved spectacularly when he was finally able to shove his cock into Yuuri and fuck his fiancé properly. By the end of it, Yuuri’s ass was screaming and their muscles were sore, but they both felt satisfied and quite eager for their next rut.

Yuuri’s glasses had started to slip down the end of his nose when he felt Victor’s hand twitch in his. He wiped the drool from the edge of his mouth and looked up at Victor, who gave his hand a small squeeze. “Morning,” Victor joked, but his smile was tense, and a vein twitched in his jaw. Yuuri frowned, his brain awake enough to sense something was wrong.

“Talk to me,” he murmured, adjusting his glasses and sitting up straight. “What’s troubling you?”

Victor gazed out the window, unseeing. “I think,” he said slowly, “we miscalculated.” Yuuri felt him tremor and looked down at their hands, joined together in Victor’s lap. His eyes grew wide.

Victor was rock-hard, his dick curving up over the waistband of his jeans to rest against his stomach, outline obvious under his thin t-shirt. He had an average-sized cock for an alpha—which meant big, by society’s standards—and he was having a difficult time concealing it. A little bead of precum had soaked out the tip.

Victor gave Yuuri a pained look. “It’s not quite over yet.”

It took a moment before the full impact of the words hit him. Victor, still in rut? Yuuri’s mind raced—how could they have possibly misjudged the end of it? They’d never been wrong before. It was usually easy to sense the end of a rut— the alpha would feel physically and emotionally sated, and the madness would disappear from their eyes. Yuuri had certainly experienced enough of them to know when his own was over.

It must have had something to do with Victor’s rut being off-schedule. Yes, that was the only explanation—his cycle was irregular, and therefore, so was his rut. But why hadn’t Yuuri planned for this? It was all his fault—he was an alpha, too, and it was his _job_ to protect his partner. He was Victor’s fiancé, his life and love, and he couldn’t even help him through his ruts properly. He should have guessed this might happen, should have been more careful with Victor when he was in such a fragile state—

“Yuuri.” Victor interrupted his thoughts. “Yuuri, I—I can’t wait. It just came over me, while you were sleeping.” He was trembling all over now, eyes darting around at the other few passengers in the car, most of whom were asleep. He was making little motions with his hips, desperate for something to fuck into. Yuuri saw a bead of sweat roll down the side of his handsome face.

“Shit,” Yuuri swore, trying to calm his beating heart. “Okay, okay—we’re still thirty minutes away from Hasetsu. Can you—hold it until then? I don’t know of any hotels between here and there, and it’s almost midnight—"

He broke off. Victor had closed his eyes and was taking deep, measured breaths. Whatever control he’d had over his scent was slipping, and Yuuri could smell his arousal in the air.

“Yuuri, please, I—nnghh—I need…”

It was obvious Victor could not wait another half hour. Yuuri’s gaze hardened. _I guess I won’t be sleeping for the rest of this ride._

He snatched their bags and grabbed Victor’s arm, pulling him up. Victor gasped, whipping his head to make sure none of the other travelers had seen his now-obvious erection. “ _Yuu_ ri!” he exclaimed in a hushed voice. Yuuri shushed him, grabbing his hand and leading them quickly towards the last car of the train.

It was blessedly empty. Yuuri shut the door to the car. It was unfortunately see-through, but if they were discreet, none of the other passengers would notice anything.

He made Victor sit down and immediately climbed into his lap, his back to Victor’s chest. Victor moaned, his still-clothed erection now forced against Yuuri’s ass. He ground pathetically into Yuuri, trying to get some friction.

“Yuuri, we’re on a _train,_ we can’t do this here—”

“This isn’t a busy line. I doubt any more passengers will come in this car. As long as we stay like this, anyone looking inside will just think I’m sitting on your lap.”

Victor swore, his hand reaching around to palm at Yuuri’s half-hard cock. “You’re so _kinky_ , Yuuri.”

Yuuri arched up at the touch, his head falling back to rest on Victor’s collarbone, right next to his scent gland. He whimpered at the heaviness of Victor’s scent, now thick with arousal. “P-prep me, Vitya.”

“We don’t have any more lube with us—”

“To hell with the lube. I’m sure the cum you left inside me earlier will work well enough.” Yuuri turned in Victor’s lap to give him a small smile, biting his lip.

“Christ, Yuuri,” whispered Victor, blue eyes widening. He reached with shaking hands to slide Yuuri’s pants down over the curve of his ass, keeping most of his front still covered. He squirmed under Yuuri, trying to shimmy out of his own pants. It was difficult with his erection pressed so tightly against his jeans. He finally managed to undo the zipper and twisted out of them, cock bobbing in the air and glistening at the tip.

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s right hand and brought it to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the ring on his finger before licking a stripe up his length. Victor groaned, his cock twitching.

Yuuri continued to lathe each of his fingers, kissing each knuckle as he moved on to the next. “Here’s some makeshift lube,” he teased, pulling Victor’s last finger out of his mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them. He could feel Victor’s heart beating rapidly against his back.

He guided Victor’s hand down to his entrance, gasping a little at the cold wetness circling against him. Victor’s left hand gripped his hip, steadying him, before finally pushing in with his middle finger. Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to relax.

“You’re so loose here from earlier,” said Victor reverently. He twisted his finger, hard, and pushed another two in simultaneously. Yuuri choked out a gasp, moaning when Victor kept probing, searching for his already-abused prostate.

“V-Victor, yes! Oh, fuck, Victor, please—”

He cut off with a yelp when Victor finally found his prostate, pushing his fingers hard against it. It was still sensitive from earlier, which only heightened the sensation.

“Mmm, Yuuri… I can feel my cum inside you.” Victor pulled out his fingers, reaching around to show Yuuri. They were sticky, covered in pearly white. He kissed Yuuri’s neck and brought his lips close to Yuuri’s ear. “How would you like to earn some more?”

Yuuri’s drawn-out moan was answer enough. Victor laughed, covering his mouth with his cum-covered hand. “And I thought I was the desperate one. Let’s not be too loud, hmmm? We’re still in public, darling.”

That only made Yuuri’s dick throb harder. He reached around, taking hold of Victor’s cock and guiding it towards his hole, irritated with the teasing and ready for more. He lined it up with his entrance and forced his hips down, hard.

That punched a groan out of Victor, hands immediately coming up to grip Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri saw stars. Even taking Victor’s cock slowly was a challenge—to force it all in to the hilt in one go was an electrifying kind of suicide. He panted out little moans, increasing in their urgency.

Victor thrust up once, twice, and came inside him, swearing. He barely slowed his thrusts, still hard, still eager, just getting started.

“Ahh…” Yuuri moaned, loving the feeling of Victor’s cum. Victor’s cock quivered inside him, sensitive from his orgasm and still leaking.

Yuuri braced his palms on Victor’s knees, raising his hips a little and letting himself fall onto Victor. He bounced up and down, working up a sweat, drawing out soft little groans from Victor. His cock was hard in his pants, but he didn’t dare free it, lest someone come in their car and see. It was a pleasant kind of torture, not being able to touch himself.

He felt Victor’s cock grow larger inside him and jumped when he felt Victor’s teeth bite his scent gland. The tang of blood filled the air.

“Haaaa, Vi-VITYA!”

Victor came again at the sound of his voice, warmth spreading through Yuuri. He could feel Victor’s pulse in his cock, rapid and erratic.

“Yuuri, I can’t stop coming, you feel too—haah—too _good_ around me,” he groaned, head falling forward onto Yuuri’s shoulder. His scent gland smarted in response. Yuuri just moaned, too gone to respond with any dirty talk.

He was terrified of someone walking in on them, but imagining it made him even harder. An unlucky passerby could open the car door at any time, trying to find a quiet place to rest, only to see Yuuri bouncing and moaning, rim spread wide around Victor Nikiforov’s fat, dripping cock.

Oh, what a scandal it would cause. The tabloids alone would have a field day. His old “Eros” program would be replayed on TV, with new implications. “ヴィク勇” would start trending on Twitter (again).

But the whole world would finally know that Victor belonged to Yuuri, that Yuuri was the only one who could satisfy Victor. Yuuri’s thighs shook at that thought, precum dripping down his shaft.

He stopped bouncing and started to grind back and forth with little movements, resting his whole weight on Victor. This new angle forced Victor’s cock in even deeper, and the head kissed Yuuri’s prostate. The feel of it rubbing against him made Yuuri whine. His thighs tensed up, orgasm quickly approaching.

Victor’s knot started to swell, and—

“ _Hasetsu, Hasetsu desu,”_ the conductor’s voice announced, train starting to slow. Victor’s fingers froze on Yuuri’s hips, stopping his hips mid-thrust. They breathed heavily together, cocks painfully hard.

“Victor,” Yuuri said, suddenly urgent. “Get the plug out of our bag.”

“But—”

“ _Hurry.”_ The train was coming to a stop. Yuuri started panicking; what if someone _actually_ found them like this? It was less of a turn-on now that the chance of their getting caught was increasing.

“Plug me up, and I’ll be all ready for you when we reach home.”

Victor swore again and shoved his hand into their bag, fishing around until he found it. He pulled himself carefully out of Yuuri, forcing in the plug immediately after his still-hard cock popped out. Yuuri groaned.

Victor pulled Yuuri’s pants back over his ass and hurriedly zipped up his own. The train came to a stop. Victor wiped his hand on his jeans and took Yuuri’s hand, helping him shakily to his feet. They stumbled out of the train and hurried toward the exit.

They took the escalator, Yuuri having rejected the stairs with a glare. He followed Victor out the ticket gate, slamming his IC card on the reader with more force than necessary. The plug pushed against his prostate with every step he took, pleasure increasing. He could feel Victor’s cum sloshing inside him.

Once out of the station, Yuuri tried to hurry, knowing Victor was desperate to get home, but he just couldn’t. Every movement was a mix of pleasure and discomfort owing to how full he felt. He stopped, bending over with his hands on his knees. He panted up at Victor pathetically, perspiration on his face.

 “Maybe the p-plug was… not m-my best idea.”

Victor’s brows knitted with concern, pushing Yuuri’s sweat-soaked bangs off his forehead. He took a deep breath. “I’m not sure how much longer I can walk with this,” Yuuri said, gesturing to his backside. “But there are no buses running this late, and I don’t see any taxis—”

Yuuri yelped, ground disappearing as he was lifted into the air. Victor cradled Yuuri in his arms, holding him bridal-style, and set off at a brisk walk.

“V-Victor! Aren’t I too heavy?”

“I’m in rut, sweetheart, I’ve got more than enough adrenaline,” Victor told him, smiling. “Home isn’t far. Besides, I need to practice lifting you for our next pair skate.”

“That’s a little different,” Yuuri mumbled, chewing his lip. Victor just gave his shoulder a squeeze and continued his pace.

Yuuri snuggled up to Victor’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Victor’s scent grew calmer as he walked, less aroused, but more comforting. Despite the plug still inside him, Yuuri began to grow tired again.

Minutes passed into the night, neither of them speaking. Victor adjusted Yuuri in his grip every so often as they crossed the bridge. Stars twinkled overhead, Hasetsu lights not bright enough to drown them out. Yuuri felt content to stay in Victor’s arms here, forever, the night breeze cool on his face.

Victor reached the onsen, walking up to the front steps where the lights had been turned off for the night. Victor set Yuuri down gently. His legs wobbled a little, but he managed to stay upright.

Quietly unlocking the door, they entered the foyer and slipped off their shoes, looking around for signs of life. Seeing none, they took the stairs quietly, Yuuri biting his tongue with each step. They found their way in the dark to Yuuri’s old room, where they had been staying before Victor’s rut started. Victor shut the door with a _snick_ , leaving them finally alone.

Victor cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands, kissing him softly. Yuuri felt peaceful, content. He reached up to caress Victor’s hand against his cheek, fingers curling around him. He reached his leg up to hug Victor’s waist, bringing them flush against each other. Victor exhaled, pressing his forehead to Yuuri’s. He shifted and moved his hand to the small of Yuuri’s back, guiding him over to the bed with a smile.

Yuuri fell onto his back softly. He grabbed lightly at Victor’s shirt, pulling him on top of him so they could kiss properly. It was unhurried, nothing like on the train. Victor was still in rut, but it was more controlled now, present but less insistent than before.

Victor tugged Yuuri’s pants down lovingly, pressing a kiss to the bulge in his underwear before pulling that down as well.

“Mmmm…”

The plug was still snug inside Yuuri, right where they had left it. It had grown warm inside him, and Yuuri had gotten used to its presence. Victor took the end of it in his hand lightly, pulling slowly.

The muscle resisted for a moment but gave way under Victor’s strength. The plug popped out, a trickle of cum following. Victor lined his cock back up with Yuuri’s entrance and pressed back in firmly, making sure the rest of the cum stayed inside.

Yuuri gasped a little in response, heat coming back to his senses. Victor lay on top of him, rocking in gently but pressing his balls against Yuuri’s ass with each light thrust. He made little shushing noises in response to Yuuri’s whimpers, one hand holding his head, the other resting on his throat.

They moved together easily, continuing to fuck slowly as the passion built up between them. When Yuuri thought he could take it no longer, he felt Victor’s knot grow, inflating until it stretched him open so wide he felt dizzy. He felt Victor’s hot cum flood into him, warming his body instantly and filling him up to the brim. He arched his back with a smile, sighing happily as he felt his own release wash over him.

Victor pulled the blankets over them, his knot still locked in Yuuri, keeping his seed inside and providing little hints of pleasure with every shift of their bodies. He kissed Yuuri’s cheek and they fell asleep, scents filled with love mingling together.

~

When Yuuri awoke the next morning, he felt strange and off-kilter. The room was too hot. Victor’s scent constricted around him, too thick. He was uncomfortably hard, too hard for his usual morning wood.

Yuuri gasped as he suddenly realized the truth. It explained everything: the reason Victor’s rut had come so suddenly, the reason it had been irregular this time around.

Their cycles had synced. Yuuri’s own rut was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended a lot more softly than I imagined it would ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ What can I say, their love inspires me. (Also, I was listening to 'At the Airport' and 'Yuri on Ice' on Spotify, which might have made me change my original intentions to something a little more sweet.)
> 
> I MAY choose to make a second chapter, but I'm not too sure yet. Feel free to give me your opinion on whether or not I should continue it!
> 
> If you liked this piece, maybe leave a comment? (:   
> Follow me on Twitter @coymilk or Tumblr @idril !


End file.
